Sensible
by IHeartArchuleta
Summary: "Maura Isles prided herself on being a sensible person. She never did anything she wasn't supposed to. That all changed when Frankie Rizzoli came into her life." Frankie/Maura. Oneshot.


Maura Isles would like to think of herself as a sensible person. She always told the truth and ate all her vegetables at dinner. She had a job based on facts and knowledge. It was something she excelled in. She didn't have to use any other part of her body except the one she was most comfortable with.

She never did anything she wasn't supposed to. She always did her homework, always waited an hour to swim after eating, everything. She had also never liked any of her friends' significant others or siblings.

That all changed when Frank "Frankie" Rizzoli Jr. came into her life.

He was her best friend, Jane Rizzoli's, younger brother. He was six months older than her, though.

At first, everything was normal. It was the normal best friend's sibling/sibling's best friend relationship. They only spoke when Jane was around, sometimes not even then.

But then, That Night happened. It was storming in Boston and the power went out. Normally, this wouldn't bother Maura at all, she'd just light a few candles and be done with it. But they had been working on a case that Maura had a connection to. She was a little jumpy to say the least.

She had called the Rizzoli residence and Frankie had answered the phone. She was surprised to hear the male's voice, as she had assumed (although she know she shouldn't have) Jane would answer the phone.

Hearing his voice kind of thrown her off a bit. But she had managed to ask for Jane. She knew she probably sounded ridiculous, she _felt_ ridiculous. It was just Frankie after all. He was just Jane's brother.

He had told her that Jane was out of town for something (he didn't remember what, typical guy fashion) but he'd take a message, if she wanted him to.

She got quiet on her end of the phone. She didn't know what to do. On the one hand, she didn't want to stay home alone with the power out, but on the other, she didn't want to ask Frankie to come "protect" her either. He probably wouldn't want to anyway.

"Maura? Is everything okay?" He had asked. It caused her to break. She said she was scared because of the case and the power being out and wanted Jane to come and "protect" her because she was a good fighter, unlike herself.

She expected him to laugh, or just tell her everything would be fine. But he did the unthinkable-he offered to come over and take Jane's place.

How could she refuse? She had agreed softly and Frankie was there ten minutes later. They had talked more than they ever had that night. It showed Maura the real Frankie Rizzoli, not just "Jane's Younger Cop Brother" that all the other detectives saw. They talked about her, too. She told him things that only Jane knew.

She had slept peacefully that night, knowing Frankie had her back, no matter what. It made her feel safe inside.

She hardly paid attention to the slight butterflies she got in her stomach when she saw Frankie after that night. But the butterflies grew, and Maura didn't know what to do about them. She didn't want to believe she liked Frankie. It wasn't logical. But all the signs were there.

She never told him, either. Even after she had long accepted the fact that the butterflies were there and weren't going away. She didn't want to face rejection, she was sure it would come to that, all logic and sensibility pointed in that direction.

She watched him date girls, some flings and some serious. They hurt just the same, though. She felt like she was back in high school, pining after Garrett Fairfield, before they actually started going out. But this story was going to end differently. She wasn't going to get the guy this time. Because he'd never know of her feelings. Nobody would.

It went on like that for two years. She loved Frankie secretly all that time. She dated other people, obviously, as not to draw attention to herself. They never worked out though, naturally. She never lied about her feelings, though. So when Jane would ask why it hadn't worked out with her and Brock, she just said she "lost interest" which was the truth. She wasn't interested in Brock anymore.

Then, one night, Frankie and Maura were sitting on the Rizzoli porch, watching cars drive by. It was around eight at night and they were waiting for Jane to get there so they could hang out together.

"Can I tell you something?" Frankie asked suddenly. He was still watching the cars drive by.

"Of course, Frankie." She said and smiled. She wondered what he could have to tell her, she knew everything major that had been going on in his life recently.

"Remember that night two years ago, when I went over to your house during the power outage?" He asked and she nodded slowly. She remembered that night all-too well. He continued, "I kind of developed a crush on you after that night."

To say Maura was shocked would be an understatement. She was completely flabbergasted. "Really? Why didn't you ever tell me?" Her heart was bursting with joy. Frankie liked her back.

"Cuz, I mean, I thought I was just 'Jane's Little Brother' to you. I didn't think I stood a chance. So, I did the only thing I could think to do. I chickened out. Dated other people. But I never stopped liking you. I should've told you, though, even though you might've just shot me down."

"I wouldn't have." She said softly and looked at him, he was looking at her, too. "I liked you, too, Frankie. I should've told you, but I thought _you_ would reject _me_."

They looked at each other for a moment before Frankie leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. She kissed him back, naturally. She had wanted to for two years. It was hesitant on both their parts, but it felt right all the same.

Yes, Maura Isles prided herself on being a sensible person. But if being insensible meant getting to kiss Frankie Rizzoli, she'd choose it over being sensible any day.

**First **_**Rizzoli & Isles**_** fic! I love this show so much. As for the couple…I think they could be really cute together. I love Frankie to death and Maura is just funny. And I think the whole best friend's sibling/sibling's best friend dynamic would contribute something to the show.**

**I also wrote this cuz Kristi (my best friend EVER) encouraged to. She literally had the fire lit under my butt so that I would get this done in one sitting. So I guess I owe this FF partly to her. She loves the couple as much as I do. I hope I didn't disappoint her.**

**Please review, guys. Sorry for any OOC-ness. I'll work on it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own**_** Rizzoli & Isles**_** if I did, Grant wouldn't have left and he and Rizzoli would be together. (although I do like her with Gabriel, as well).**


End file.
